


Being good sucks

by Vander38



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vander38/pseuds/Vander38
Summary: Sometimes, just sometimes, being one of the good guys is more trouble than it is worth.





	Being good sucks

Skyhold, the Frostback Mountains, border of Orlais and Ferelden.

More specifically the highest tower of the main keep.

Even more specifically, the Inquisitor’s bedroom.

Well if you insist, the Inquisitor’s bed.

Above the panting, swearing, screaming I hear a loud noise, like an explosion. And the world seems to shake and move.

“Did you feel that?”

I ask.

“Yeah, that’s why I wanted you to keep going.”

Sera replies in a slightly exasperated way, having been enjoying our previous activities.

“No I meant the explosion.”

I say as I sit up.

“But the explosion hasn’t happened yet?”

She states in long slow tones, the tones she usually uses when she thinks I’m being thick. Typical teenagers, can’t live with them, usually can’t kill them.

“I mean there was an explosion and then everything shook.”

I say, wondering if I had imagined it.

“Oh I thought that was you being, yeah.”

She makes an obscene gesture with her mouth and I laugh.

“I wish I could take credit for that feeling, but I can’t, I think something is up.”

I say.

She makes a frustrated noise and flops back down.

“Buckles. Let someone else deal with it, right now I got you and a good bed and I wanna have both.”

Her voice is pleading and I get it, more than I can express I want to be with her now.

But I’m also the Inquisitor, I have to Inquisit things.

“Sera.”

She makes a frustrated noise and turns away.

“I’ll be back quickly, I just wanna know what’s up and then I’ll be back for you.”

She blows a raspberry.

“Sera, use your words.”

I say.

She turns back to me and glares.

“There’s always something ain’t there Malika.”

Her tone is cold and it hurts.

It’s also true.

We don’t get as much time together alone as either of us would like. Specifically not alone time together.

And now for the first time in a month where we could, er, spend time together, the wrong kind of explosion happens.

“Yeah, sometimes yeah.”

I say softly.

She grabs my hand.

“Come back quick alright.”

She looks deep into my eyes.

“Course I will, I’ll even make it up to you.”

I promise easily, gently giving her hand a squeeze.

Our foreheads meet in a gentle tap and then I get up off of the comfortable bed and quickly grab clothes.

“You’d better hurry back, I got ideas you wanna try.

Her voice has that purr and I look over to her.

“Ideas?”

I’m cautious, Sera’s ideas are usually interesting and sometimes dangerous.

“Yeah I nicked one of Vivi’s books full of dirty pics and I wanna try with you.”

She has that grin again.

“I’ll be back soon.”

I make my way down the stairs, still pulling on Sera’s shirt, surprisingly it suits me. When she calls to me, throwing a heavy book down while cackling. I caught it easily and then look up.

“Is this?”

I begin but she shouts over me.

“Read page sixty nine!”

Before cackling more and rushing back into my room.

I make my way down, idly flicking through the pages, each with drawings in full colour. I reach sixty nine and gasp loudly, face furiously blushing I close the book and hide it.

I make my way into the main hall, smoke pours from under the door down to the Undercroft. People flee out the wide double doors and the room is a mess with the wall decorations scattered on the floor.

I head to the door and it bursts open in a great cloud of smoke, Harrit rushes out, hammer clutched to his chest like a baby.

“Run you idiot!”

He yells as he rushes to the door outside.

I look back to the cloud as another figure emerges. Small even for a Dwarf, Dagna, hair wild and her face covered in soot apart from big round goggles, dusty smoke rolls off her clothes.

“It’s okay, everything is under control.”

Her voice is calm and slightly rough as she coughs.

“Dagna, what happened?”

I ask, briefly wondering if we should all evacuate.

“Oh it’s you, nothing major, it’s all part of the process.”

“Dagna, you are on fire.”

“Well it’s going well but I wouldn’t go so far as that.”

“No I mean you are actually on fire Dagna.”

“Oh am I?”

She looks at her smouldering sleeve and with an air of impatience smacks it out like an unruly toddler.

“Thanks for that, that could have hurt, may I borrow this?”

She stoops and picks up a large Templar longsword, that previously was decorating the wall.

“Yeah, but why do you need it?”

I get no answer as she rushes back into the smoke cloud.

If you were to line up everyone in Thedas in order of how much I trust them with a weapon Dagna comes close to the bottom. I trust her with machines and forges, protractors and sketchbooks, not with live steel.

There is a loud roar from below.

I sigh as I consider my options.

Downstairs there is something flaming, angry, dangerous and probably upset.

Upstairs there is a dirty book, a wide comfortable bed with soft pillows, a comfortable matress and a fluffy blanket. There is also a very naked, very beautiful Elven girlfriend.

Another roar from below and I sigh once more.

I stoop and pick up a weapon, a heavy Templar mace and I look at a statue of a dog. Despite being a statue it has the cleverest eyes I have ever seen.

“Yeah I know, being good sucks.”

I pat his ears then head down the stairs.


End file.
